A device that limits the engine rotational speed for a reduction in fuel consumption is known as being used in a work vehicle equipped with an engine and a torque converter. An engine rotational speed limiter disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a state in which the engine speed is significantly limited and a state in which the limit is relaxed, and the engine speed limiter is switched between the two states based on predetermined requirements.